Take Your Medicine Light
by Wunderwrite20
Summary: What happens when Lightning gets sick and the gang tries to cheer her up.


_**What happens when Lightning gets sick and the gang tries to cheer her up.**_

Serah sat on the edge of her bed, phone in hand. Lightning hadn't been feeling good lately. Well, maybe that was an understatement. Lightning was terrible for the past couple of days, constantly sneezing and coughing and often complaining of painful headaches so Serah though she'd invite everyone over to try and cheer her up.

"No really Snow, I'm really worried about her. Light never gets sick and she could use some company." She told her boyfriend on the other end.

"Ok I'll grab everyone together and be at your place in a couple minutes." He said with a light chuckle at the thought of an incapacitated Lightning.

One hour later….

"Say what?" asked a startled Fang.

Vanille just looked puzzled and Hope worried. Sazh seemed completely indifferent to the news.

"She's…sick?" Hope said still unable to grasp it.

"So what? She's still human and humans get sick." Sazh said simply.

"Serah wants us all to come over and try to cheer her up. So what do you say guys?" Snow said sounding enthusiastic.

"Oh we got to!" Fang said excitedly. "This I so got to see."

"I'll go to." Replied Hope. "I'm kinda worried about her."

Sazh and Vanille also agreed and so the five of them headed over to Lightning's place.

Another hour later…

Sazh knocked on the door and a split second later it was thrust open from inside by Serah, clear panic on her face.

"What took so long?! Come in quick you guys!" she said hurriedly pulling them all in at once with tremendous force before they could get a word out. "I think she might have gotten worse." She led them all upstairs to Lightning's bedroom door.

"Wait wait." Hope said quickly. "We can't go in there."

"Why?" Snow asked puzzled, clearly thinking they could just walk right in.

"Well, It's Lightng's room. It's…you know…a personal place."

"No time! No time! Get in there!" Serah shoved them all in nearly breaking down the door.

Instantly they were met with a most unusual sight. Lightning's room had so much pink it looked almost out of character for her. Lightning sat miserably on her bed cross-legged and propped up by at least six pillows. Hundreds of used tissues lay strewn everywhere. Three cases of bottled water sat on the floor next to her bed, two previous cases emptied and also thrown about.

As for Lightning herself, she looked simply terrible, dressed in blue sweat pants and a loose white tank top. Her pink hair was so spikey and unkempt it looked almost like a giant pink star. Her face was red and her eyes watery and puffy. She was hugging a pillow to her chest so tightly like it was her lifeline. The poor girl was miserable. She looked at the group as they entered her face remaining expressionless.

"Ah! Oh my god!" Vanille screamed loudly causing Lightning to flinch as well as everybody else. "Lightning! What happened?" she asked urgently rushing to lightning's side and placing her hands on her face to feel her temperature.

"Damn." Sazh said softly clearly surprised to the degree of her sick-ness.

"You look terrible love." Fang pointed out.

Hope just stood there as his face turned dangerously pale. He looked like _he_ was going to be sick.

"I told you!" Serah complained pathetically. "I mean…just look at her."

Lightning leaned dangerously to the right before being caught by Serah and pushed back up.

"I'll say." Snow said kneeling in front of her and sticking his face right in hers for a better look. "You look almost dead sis."

"Shut up ya big jerk." Lightning tried to say; though it sounded hoarse and soft, as she sniffed loudly, wiped her nose with a tissue and reached for a new bottle of water lying on her bed. She popped the lid off and gulped down almost half of it, breathing heavily when she replaced the cap.

"Man, how you holding up soldier?" Sazh asked taking a seat next to her on the opposite side of her bed, taking her hand in his.

"Lousy." She gasped attempting to give him a small smile. "But I'll survive…I think." She hung her head in misery, her pink strands falling into her face.

"Anything we can do?" asked Hope shoving Snow aside (he crashed to the floor in a heap of clumsiness) and crawling on the foot of her bed, taking her cross-legged position and looking up at her with curious eyes.

"Thanks Hope, but I'm fine." She said again in her raspy voice.

"Ohh what are we going to do?" Serah said a little hysterically. "The doctor said she'd get over it but who knows how long that could take."

"Well don't you have any, I dunno, cold medicine or anything to giver her?" Fang asked in an exasperated tone crossing her arms.

Lightning's head shot up at the mention of cold medicine.

"Uh-uh. No medicine." She said pathetically rubbing her hand in her face. "-Stuff's disgusting."

Sazh stood up pushing Lightning back against her pillows gently, but firmly enough to get Lightning to stay.

"You just stay right there soldier and we'll get you something that will perk you right up."

Lightning just grumbled and tried to sit up again only to have Sazh push her down more.

"I think Sazh is right." Vanille said. "You need to take something that'll help you feel better."

"I know!" Fang piped up. "A good hot bath will be just the trick. Best thing for sick people right?" she asked looking around at everyone.

Hope blushed immediately at the thought of Lightning taking a bath. Her curvaceous silken body hidden seductively under the water. He shook his head quickly to dismiss the thought. Vanille and Sazh looked at each other, puzzled expressions on their faces. Snow suddenly got very interested in the plain white ceiling.

"Who's going to do it?" Hope asked trying not to sound too hopeful that it could be him.

"Well not you that's for sure." Fang said. "You look far too happy at that idea. I think I will. It will give Lightning and I some good girl time."

"Oh no you don't." Sazh said. "I wouldn't trust you with her alone. Even when she was well you kept trying to get in her pants whenever an opportunity came up."

All eyes turned to Fang. "So sue me if I think she's too sexy to resist. Sheesh." She said turning to leave the room, her head held up high.

Lightning grabbed a pillow and threw it at Fang's head scoring a direct hit. "Out! Crazy girl happy Pulsian." She said the last part quietly and sank back on her remaining pillows.

Vanille and Snow left with her, Vanille complaining in the process. "Fang! How come you always want to get it with Lightning? What's wrong with me?"

Sazh, Hope and Serah all snickered at the complaining girl as the door shut and Snow could be heard trying to calm Vanille down. Lightning just let out a sigh and rubbed at her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Yeah. Why doesn't she with Vanille. Vanille's ok." Serah said.

"Serah. Shut uuup." Lightning moaned throwing a pillow on top of her face. "I thought you liked Snow." Her voice was muffled from the pillow.

"Yeah. What gives Serah?" Sazh asked putting his hands on his hips.

"I do! I married him remember!" she said a little huffily and exited the room in much the same way Fang did.

"Sometimes I don't get Serah." Hope said. "Can never tell if she's straight or just like Fang."

Lightning gave a small giggle at Hope's comment.

"Maybe she's both eh?" Lightning snickered.

Hope and Lightning snickered together and exchanged a subtle fist pound.

"Now as for you soldier, we need to get you well again." Sazh piped in.

"Well how though"? Hope asked. "I mean I don't know about you but I don't know the first thing about medicine."

"No medicine Sazh. It's gross." Lightning said again in a pitiful voice.

"Come on now girl, how do you expect to get well eh?"

"I don't usually get sick." She mumbled back, as if it were a personal insult to her ego.

"I'll say." Hope added. "I didn't know it was even possible for you to get sick. I just assumed any virus or germ would take one look at you and high-tail it in the other direction."

Lightning snorted, giving Hope a light punch.

"Well no worries now you two. I just so happen to know a little remedy for just this sort of thing." Sazh said digging into his pockets.

"No meds." She said again, eyeing him suspiciously.

Sazh pulled out a small silver flask and rubbed it lovingly.

"Ah there you are my little one."

"Sazh! You're not giving Light any of that gross whiskey!" Hope interrupted forcefully pointing to the small object.

Lightning's head shot up, curiosity growing in her eyes. Whiskey?

"It'll do just the trick Hope. Works for me whenever I catch something."

"No! Absolutely not." He continued to protest. "Tell him it's crazy Light. Right? Tell him."

But she wasn't listening. All she heard was whiskey and suddenly she couldn't take her eyes off the flask. Hope noticed looking from Light to the flask then back to her.

"Lightning."

"Give it here. Maybe it'll work like he says right Hope?"

But before they could do anything as quick as lightning she snatched the flask and downed it in one gulp. But then her face wrinkled into a look of disgust.

"Sazh! This isn't whiskey!"

"It isn't?" Hope asked confused sniffing the contents of the silver flask.

"Of course not kiddo." Sazh said taking it back and screwing the cap closed. "It's a flu remedy of my own make. It was the only way to get her to take something so I figured if she thought it wasn't medicine she'd be easier to convince." He let out a smart smirk.

"Ha! He got you there." Hope laughed.

"Sazh….."

"Come off it soldier. You'll thank me when you're better. Come on kid. Lets let her rest now."

Sazh and Hope shut the door quietly.

"That was mean." She mumbled and threw a pillow back over her face.


End file.
